The Three Keys
by RandyPandy
Summary: I am the Watcher. I am the Dreamer. I am the Sleeper. -DASH/Legends 1-


If you watch me on Deviantart, you've probably already seen this. But if you haven't, here it is.

* * *

I am the Watcher.  
I watch over the entire world.  
I guard the innocent that cannot defend themselves.  
I protect those who believe in justice.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Watcher.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Rock.

I am the Dreamer.  
I dream of a peaceful world.  
I wish for everyone to get along.  
I hope to fulfil the legacy of kind-hearted soul.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Dreamer.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is X.

I am the Sleeper.  
I sleep to eventually help the world.  
I slumber due to a crime that wasn't a crime.  
I rest inside the mind of another.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Sleeper.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Trigger.

* * *

Three days have gone by since Rock Volnutt stopped Rockman Juno from 'reinitializing' everyone on Kattelox Island. He, Roll, and Barrell were still on the island, preparing for departure. After so long, the island had almost felt like a second home to him; it was rare that the trio stayed on any island longer than what it took to get supplies. But, he supposed, after having to stay there for an extended period of time and making friends, it was difficult to just up and leave when the chance arose.

It was currently night, and he was in his room on the Flutter. One of the things Rock had carried with him since getting them were the three keys to the Main Gate. Even though their purpose had been served and that he should have, by all means, thrown them away, he couldn't bring himself to do it. In reality, he had planned to dispose of the keys somewhere (perhaps hand them over to the Mayor for safekeeping) once he had managed to figure out what they do.

When he first received the keys, one by one, the words written on the keys had fascinated him. He had shown the first key to Roll and Barrell, and asked them about the words written on it. Both gave him confused looks and told them that they were unable to read the odd writing. Rock, who had been able to understand the language the words on the key were written in, wisely did not tell them and had read the words on the first key, which turned out to be a poem of some sort.

The poem about a being known as "The Watcher" had intrigued him. Not only did they share the identity of "Rockman," they had many similar qualities, though Rock Volnutt's were to a lesser scale. When he received the other two keys and read the poems on two beings known as "The Dreamer" and "The Sleeper," he was even further interested. The Dreamer appeared to have many of the same fancies that he did, but the Sleeper, though it barely described him, was the one that kept clawing at the back of his mind.

It was only while he was fighting Rockman Juno did he realize that the other had referred to him as Rockman Trigger when they first met. And Rockman Trigger, as far as Rock was concerned, was "The Sleeper." Rock had initially laughed it off as a case of mistaken identity, but then Data, who had been with him for as long as he can remember, had confirmed his real name as Rockman Trigger. He was a bit frightened at the fact that an ancient poem from who knows how many years ago talked about him, and wondered whether actually Data had a screw loose... or whether there was actually more to the two of them than meets the eye.

At present, he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his Digger's armor cast aside for the night, with the keys lying innocently in front of him. They were about as long as his palm, made of a silver-colored alloy that looked almost light teal at times. All three keys were identical, except for the gem encrusted in the handle -- the Watcher key had a rectangular sapphire, the Dreamer key had a triangular ruby, and the Sleeper key had a circular emerald, almost as if they were representing who they spoke of.

When he left Kattelox Island, Rock Volnutt now planned to keep the three keys with him, if only to reassure their namesakes that he was trying his best. As it was said, now that the Main Gate was unlocked and the threats inside the Main Gate were gone, there was no use keeping them locked, and therefore no use for the keys. If it turned out that the Sleeper was, indeed, him... well, he would cross that ocean when he came to it. Preferably in a large ship so as to not have any worries.

As he went to sleep that night, he could have sworn that he heard voices speaking to him. But maybe it was just a dream.

_Do not have any worries, Sleeper, for the Watcher and the Dreamer will always be with you in spirit._

_

* * *

_Explanation time!

Okay, this just suddenly hit me one day. When I remembered that the three keys to the Main Gate were called the Watcher, Dreamer, and Sleeper keys, I thought, "Wait a minute..." I figured that it would be referring to three different characters. After deciding that, I figured that it would be referring to three characters in Rockman/MegaMan games that were out when DASH/Legends 1 came out. Then I thought that it had to be referring to heroes who called themselves 'Rockmen' or 'MegaMen', which narrowed the list down to three: Rock, X, and Trigger.

From there, I had to decide who represented what.  
-The Watcher could have referred to either Rock, X, or Trigger, who all at one point had to watch over and protect everyone.  
-The Dreamer could have referred to either Rock or X, who both craved for peace in the world.  
-The Sleeper could have referred to either X or Trigger, who both were sealed away at one point in a deep sleep until they were awakened.

After some time, I decided that Dreamer fit X better than it did Rock. That automatically made Trigger the Sleeper, which in turn automatically made Rock the Watcher.

Someone tell me I'm thinking too hard.

Oh, the gems on the keys are pretty obvious. As for the Sleeper's gem, we don't know what Trigger looked like back on Heaven/Elysium, so I picked one at random.

If this doesn't make sense... hey. I wrote the fic at 1:00 AM a few nights ago after who knows how much homework. My creative juices were flowing, and I had to get it down.


End file.
